Begin again
by Rainbowdreams1
Summary: Caleb and Hanna broke up when she moved to new york with her mother, hiding a dark secret, now five years on they are forced together with work. Will they begin again or tear each other apart. Rated M for future chapters. Read and review :). More Haleb is needed on the internet.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**Once again**

Hanna let out a long exasperated sigh as her alarm rang loudly within her ears. She couldn't comprehend how much she hated mornings, often she'd joke that there wasn't enough coffee in Columbia to make her a morning person. "No." she protested loudly her arms stretching high above her head. She slowly climbed out of the warm protection that her bed offered her into her light pink room, because within Hanna's eyes no matter how old she got or how grown up she was viewed as she always needed a little pink in her life, she was and would forever be a girly girl. Rubbing her eyes she opened her walk in wardrobe which she had always dreamed about. Grabbing a pair of Jeffery Campbell's and a little black dress, laying them out on her bed, she left the room to begin her morning preparations, taking her time as she once did in high school, because it didn't make a difference whether the day was a lazy day or the best day of her life, Hanna treated life like a runway. After her what could be viewed as a tedious morning routine she finally left her studio apartment and began the journey to the office.

After graduating from college where she had majored in fashion design she quickly settled into a job at a leading magazine called star where she had now become the assistant manager for it. Which meant when she arrived ten minutes late with a tepid coffee in her hand and her blonde hair bouncing on her shoulder as she stuttered in on her heels, people didn't get pissed at her or shout at her anymore, now they respected her, and just shrugged allowing her to get on with it. She grinned down at her assistant Jenny, who's black hair was in a ponytail today her dark skin complimented by her bright orange dress. Hanna placed the brownie on her desk, "There you go," she said with a small smile as Jenny thanked her. Jenny had been Hanna's assistant for two years now, and she considered her one of her best friends, there was nothing the two liked more than spending time together drinking cocktails and talking about Ryan Gosling. Hanna made her way into her office sitting down on the rotating chair behind the dress as she logged onto the computer. She quickly read though some emails as Jenny entered, however her computer crashed once again. She tapped her nails impatiently on the table as she spoke to Jenny, "We're going to have to have Gramham take a look at this again." Hanna mumbled as she tapped her mouse rapidly. "That's the second time this week". She whined. Jenny removed the mouse shaking her head at Hanna, with a giggle. "Graham was shall we say lay of yesterday, due to his constant comments towards female members of staff." Jenny said softly as she sorted the papers out on Hanna's desk. "So you mean to say the fact that he was a perv who liked to stare at your tits longer than he would spend on the computer." Hanna said taking a final drink of her coffee before binning it. "To put it bluntly as you always do Hanna yes he was, but never mind that now we have a tech assistant." She said as she lent on Hanna's desk. "And apparently he is fit as." She said slowly her dark eyebrows raised. "Well I'll be the judge of that," Hanna laughed as she stood up, "Would you be able to call him in for me while I go and get more coffee," she said pouting at Jenny before picking up her cup, "Want one?" Hanna offered picking Jenny's cup up to as Jenny picked up the phone dialling the new tech assistant.

After collecting the coffee's Hanna made her way back to her office. She placed Jenny's cup on her desk and wandered into her room completely oblivious to the man sat at her desk. However the clip clop of her heels had meant that the male rose his head, and because of this he chewed on his lip as he managed, "Hanna?" as he felt his heart fall into his stomach. Hanna's eyes widened, a lump appeared in her throat a lump which she was unable to swallow away. Her hands became limp causing the coffee to drop out of her hands and onto the floor. She finally was able to make eye contact with his chocolate brown orbs, "Caleb," she said her throat dry.

After the awkward meeting and a cleaner arriving to clean up the spilt coffee. Jenny stood for ten minutes tapping her foot before she got bored of the silence, "I'm going to check emails, " she said as she left giving Hanna a "you'll tell me everything later" look, which Hanna reacted to with dagger eyes.

As much as Hanna wanted to look over at the tanned man who was currently frowning at her computer, she chewed on her lip to fight the temptation it was Caleb however who broke the growing silence. "How many viruses do you have on this computer princess?" he asked her, he hadn't meant to us her old nickname but faced with these overwhelming feelings he felt a need to his words were quickly shot down by Hanna. "You can't call me that anymore." She snapped standing up from her seat. Caleb scoffed at the anger in her words, "Since when?" he asked her his eyebrow raised. "Since you broke my heart." She said bitterly biting gulping back the tears she could feel forming in her throat. He stood up looking at her in a way that could only be described as disgust and hurt, "You were the one who left me." He said angrily, before he closed the laptop, "It's done for now." He added before he left the office his arms wrapped tightly around his body.

"_Hanna please talks to me." Caleb begged her brown eyes searching her face as more tears leaked down it and she attempted to gulp them away. "Please Hanna." He said his own voice was breaking now, before Hanna he had never cried in front of anyone and now he was breaking down in front of Hanna. "I..." she said stuttering before turning away again, "My mom she got the job in new York." She said slowly, "That's so great for her," Caleb tried to be supportive of her as he saw more tears raise from Hanna's eyes as she spoke again, "I'm moving with her." She said simply moving out of his arms. "What?" Caleb asked her voice strained and angry now. "I have to Caleb she's my mom." She said stubbornly. "What about us, what about me." He protested his voice cracking as Hanna picked up her coat, "I'm so sorry, I love you Caleb… but I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry." She sobbed as she shakily lent down to kiss his forehead. "Hanna I love you.." he said his own tears uncountable now. "I love you to Caleb," she repeated before she made her way out of his flat one last time. _


	2. Chapter 2

**That dress**

**Caleb had now been working for the office for three months and the entire office are ready for the Christmas party taking place tonight. **

Hanna gritted her teeth as she realised her computer had once again cut out, "You're fucking kidding me right." She said before looking up at Jenny, "Yes please call him in Jenny," she said stepping back from the computer, she did however stamp her foot a couple of times and swore under her breath as Jenny rung up Caleb again. After a few minutes Hanna made herself comfortable on the seat next to her window and took out the latest drawings she was doing, adding the a new one before she took in a deep intake of breath and looked up at the sound of Caleb's footsteps. "Morning," she said slowly, her words an attempt to soften their conversations at least slightly. "Good morning," Caleb answered his soft gentlemanly voice still made her stomach flip like it had when she was seventeen, but there was nothing she could do now, apart from grit her teeth and attempt to ignore him.

And that's what she had been doing for three months, ignoring him, every text, every phone call, ever small boyish smile in the hallway that made her heart skip a beat. Even today when she knew she would be forced to talk to him at the staff Christmas party out of common courtesy, she still ignored his small smile until she cursed herself slightly and turned back. "Caleb." She said slowly, still refusing to look up into his dark brown eyes. She could tell his face was wearing his confused expression, his eyebrows furrowed, small frown lines appearing on his forehead, and who could blame him she'd acted like he'd had the plague or something for the last three months. "Yes?" he asked her still looking at her, his lips had pursed slightly now. "I was just wondering if…well if you were wanting to…" she could feel herself tripping over her words, Hanna could not believe this she was Hanna fucking Marin not a tongue tied teenager, she took a deep breath and looked up. "I was wondering if you would like a merry Christmas drink tonight," she asked him her own embarrassment coming though by the stupidity of her question. "Er okay then, yes please." He said with a grin on his face. As he begin to walk past her, "Hey Han, see you tonight princess." He said with his cocky confidence he would often use when they first meet. It made Hanna trip over her own feet and curse herself, "Bye," she said huskily.

Hanna stood in her pants and bra staring at the five dresses she had laid on her bed in front of her, she sighed out slowly before picking up her phone, "Help me! I'm stood in my underwear and I have no clothes" she whined. "Hello." She heard a low voice answer. "Who is this?" she asked the voice. "Caleb." The voice answered a small laugh along with it as Hanna began to stammer, "I... I'm... sorry Caleb, I meant to ring Jenny..." she said feeling a blush spread across her face. "It's fine Han, I would help you out, but the idea of you in your underwear brings back old memories." He said laughing again. Hanna grinned down the phone, "Shut up you perv." She said with a giggle as she sat down on the bed. "You think like such a man." She added leaning back on one arm. "That's because I am a man Hanna." He said his voice thick with sarcasm. "Thank you captain obvious." Hanna laughed as she stood in front of the dresses again. "If you're going to keep talking to me you can help me pick a dress then." She said down the phone. "Go right ahead, tell me about them." He said as he ran his hand though his hair, honestly he hadn't stopped smiling since he picked the phone up to Hanna, just hearing her voice again was making him feel happier than he had in years. "Okay there's a blue sparkly one, two black ones, a red one which is floor length, and a grey one with patterns on." She said crossing her arms. "Is the blue sparkly one the one you wore when we went out clubbing?" he asked her, "Yeah with the car after that." She mumbled blushing again. "I remember that dress." He said cockily. "You remember me without the dress on." She joked back at him before standing up, "Okay I have to go now, because you know how long it takes me to get ready." She said as she picked the dress up. "Bye Han." He said back to her words, "Bye Caleb thank you." Hanna hung up the phone before leaving her room to the bathroom.

Hanna moved her hair as she chewed on her lip, she had just turned up at the Christmas party and as per usual she was late, but for once everyone had noticed and everyone's eyes were set on her, especially those dark brown orbs which were fixed on her like he could never look away. She smiled and waved, however her waving was towards Jenny rather than Caleb who was still fixated with her. "Fashionably late as always," Jenny laughed as she passed Hanna a glass of champagne. Hanna smiled at her taking a long sip as she looked around the room. Before she walked over to the bar and grabbed a vodka and coke, she was leaning on bar and waiting patiently for her drink to arrive. "You look beautiful." She heard a voice say next to her, she was all ready to turn around and give the guy who had been commenting on her appearance a piece of her mind. However upon turning around she was meeting with Caleb's soft face. "Thanks." She said softly her eyes searching his as she was passed her drink. "I choice the right dress." He said with a laugh as he once again searched her body. "You're such a perv," she repeated her earlier words, as she lent in slowly as her heart raced loudly within her ears. Caleb copied her movements, until their lips touched softly, a jolt of electricity speeding though Hanna with the pure ecstasy of their kiss.


End file.
